User blog:FeruEnzeru/My Stuff (Pics, etc, others, whatsoever)
I just wanna post these for my mood use jic an 8 day final warning of life gets bad for me happening otherwise. �� My Diablo '96 Screenshots from the D1HD Mod The missing butcher.png Butcher fight screenie1.png Lies ALL LIES.png Butcher dead.png butcher_room.png My Lego Stuff (Physicals, LDD, etc.) My Collection of Sets I have (must remember correctly). �� SAM 7487.JPG SAM 7486.JPG SAM 7485.JPG SAM 7484.JPG SAM 7483.JPG SAM 7482.JPG SAM 7481.JPG SAM 7480.JPG Galaxy Squad (favorite LEGO theme) SAM 7501.JPG|LEGO Sci-Fi Carbine and Heavy Rifle MOC SAM 7500.JPG|LEGO Sci-Fi Rifles MOC (2 Red Team guys with 2 custom minifig made Light Bluish Gray Sci-Fi Rifles) SAM 7499.JPG|Beam Laser Quad Gun Robot (70704 MOC/Mod) SAM 7498.JPG|Left Gun GS Mech Robot (MOC/Mod) = with 70704 Vermin Vaporizer parts and other parts SAM 7497.JPG|Fighting Over the Green Psi Mineral Scene (GS Humans/Terrans vs Aliens) SAM 7496.JPG|GS Mosquitoid Alien with Gun Mods: Sonic Lance SAM 7495.JPG|GS Orange RS with Gun Mod: Four Barrel Heavy Autocannon SAM 7494.JPG|GS Red Team with Gun Mod (Laser Blaster) SAM 7492.JPG|GS Red Team with Gun Mod (Laser Lance) SAM 7490.JPG|70707 Mod: Flyer with Long Dual Machine Guns SAM 7489.JPG|Galaxy Squad Red Team Mods (Red Team MSWAM (Mechanized Special Weapons Assault Marine) Robot Sidekick, Sonic Speeder with Long Laser and Flyer with Long Dual Machine Guns) SAM 7502.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7508.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side (posed version) SAM 7507.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side (posed version) SAM 7506.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7504.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7503.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side SAM 7509.JPG|LEGO 70707/70708 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech MOC/Mod with with Red Team Planet Speeder from 70708 as a Heavy Railgun on the left side = Mecg firing the railgun to exterminate the bug for good. ���� GS 70705 Artillery Robot MOC MOD.jpg|GS 70704-70709 Artillery Robot MOC/MOD with Dual Cannons (from 70709 Galactic Titan Set) SAM 7535.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Tank MOC/MOD (2-cannon artillery tank) SAM 7536.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Tank MOC/MOD (2-cannon artillery tank) SAM 7537.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Tank MOC/MOD (2-cannon artillery tank) SAM 7573.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM_7574.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM_7575.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM_7576.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Walker Mech MOC/MOD (70704 Vermin Vaporizer and 70708 Hive Crawler sets mixed) SAM 7544.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70709 Idunnowatchacallit Tank MOC/MOD (I dunno what to name this tank. ��❓) SAM 7542.JPG SAM 7541.JPG SAM 7540.JPG SAM 7539.JPG SAM 7538.JPG SAM 7552.JPG|Galaxy Squad 70704-70708 Railgun Tank MOC/MOD SAM 7551.JPG SAM 7550.JPG SAM 7549.JPG SAM 7548.JPG SAM 7547.JPG SAM 7546.JPG SAM 7545.JPG GS Men vs Alien Bugs Battle Scene (requested by a workmate of mine on HIVE from 2017-2018 named Battleborn) SAM 7521.JPG SAM 7520.JPG SAM 7519.JPG SAM 7518.JPG SAM 7517.JPG SAM 7516.JPG SAM 7515.JPG SAM 7514.JPG SAM 7513.JPG SAM 7532.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7530.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7529.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7528.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7527.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7526.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7525.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7524.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7523.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces SAM 7522.JPG|without minifigs and sfx effect parts/pieces more be soon... Screenshots from other games + random stuff; iirc �� (organizing/reorganization for sorting be needed before i edit the blog) DBZ_Unreal_Meme.PNG|My Unreal '98 Skaarj Meme Pic + a quote from DBZ SAM_7773.JPG|An ol milkshake thing i made (Image from my HIVE account + i got it back at least. ��❓) ArtanisArtanisMeme.png|My Old Starcraft Artanis to Sailor Moon Artanis Meme (NEVER FORGET REMEMBERING IT. ��) SAM_7774.JPG|My Old Space Marine Helmet with Glass Visor Drawing (Made in last year + posted on my hiveworkshop account) mama_tara_tsukino_meme_2019.png|Just a meme from my HIVE Workshop account + JIC i need to read Blizzard Games lore in life and online eventually. �� feruenzerujkun_tumblr_terminated.PNG|keep that as a memory in mind needed for me just in case i need to get the lost parts of me + my main fejk tumblr account back occasionally sooner �� (11/28/2018 = last year) i'll decide on more images to post jic i need to do work on stuff or so even �� Category:Blog posts